Mona Lucy
by Shoyukine
Summary: While Natsu was patrolling on his first night at Fiore's largest art gallery, he discovered that the blonde girl from the painting 'Mona Lucy' disappeared. Though he found her behind him quickly. When asked why she was out of the painting, she'll always reply with a saying. 'There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you paid for.' Story based from a song - NaLu
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: YO! It's Sho!**

**I'm such a horrible person. Really. I don't even have time at home to write and now when I only have an hour of escape in my cousin's house I didn't bring my friggin' USB. Fuuuuuuuuuuuu…..**

**That goes on. Anyway!**

**I wanna update 'Marry Me!' SO BADLY!**

**Well, guess that's my problem not yours right? Right. **

**This is what I think is basically a songfic based on the song 'The ballad of Mona Lisa' by Panic! At the Disco. I made this story up in my mind every time I listen to the song and I'm pretty sure some people out there made up this kind of story too. I think it's pretty lame…but who am I to judge right? You guys have the rights, I don't, so yeah. Tell me what you think alright? Should I continue?**

**Anyway, please review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_Once upon a time, in a land called Fiore_

_There was an artist that had spent her whole life to complete a painting_

_Rumor has it that the painting has a soul of its own_

_However, not many knew about this painting even as rumors spread_

_It's called the Mona Lucy_

_It is kept in an art gallery where there is a certain security guard patrolling every night_

…_And one day…_

"Wow." Natsu said in awe as he examined the building before him known as the world's largest art gallery. Though there isn't really much to see considering the fact that it's like, nearly twelve in the evening. Natsu let out a breath.

"Okay. First day-I mean night on the job Natsu. Don't mess up." He reminded himself as he stepped on the stairs going up into the entrance. "I mean-looking after paintings isn't that hard to do right? So there's nothing to worry about. Calm down."

Stopping on the last step, he fished his phone out of his pocket and searched through his contacts for his Father's number. Hesitantly, Natsu texted his Dad Igneel about him starting his new job now as commanded by the man himself. After pressing send, Natsu dropped his phone back into his pocket and let out another breath. "Well, here goes no—!"

Natsu's voice was cut off by the all familiar tune of his ringtone repeating all over again, quickly making the pink haired boy reach into it again and set his phone into silent mode to keep out any further more unwanted messages from his Father.

"Alright." Natsu said once more, pushing the doors open towards the inside.

"I hope I don't mess up again this time." He faced down towards the pocket his phone was resting in, glaring. "See Dad? I don't even need your annoying messages to remind me not to suck at a new job again this time."

* * *

"See? This isn't so hard." Natsu muttered to himself as he roamed around the halls of the art gallery with a battery-limited flashlight 4 hours later. "Take that Dad. Told ya I'll do better this time."

Suddenly, Natsu's sensitive ears perked up at the sound of a glass clinking at the end of the hall he was currently on, making the guy raise a brow in confusion. "Who would still be up at this hour?"

Remembering the point of his job, Natsu sighed and walked towards where he heard the sound come from, his eyes alert for anything suspicious.

And apparently, he found one.

Stopping in front of a certain painting with knitted eyebrows, Natsu eyed it in confusion. Under it was a golden plate with the words 'Mona Lucy' neatly carved on it in cursive letters. The pinkette knitted his eyebrows down deeper.

"Isn't this the painting about a beautiful girl with golden blonde hair looking straight at you with either a smile or a frown which less people talk about these days?" Natsu murmured to himself as he reread the words written on it over and over again.

"If that's the painting then…" he looked up, his eyes widening "…then where's the girl?!"

Drawn on the painting was a gray hollow space where the shape or figure of a girl was supposed to be placed, Natsu flashing his flashlight on it repeatedly, trying to come up with a conclusion as to why it's missing.

"Wha—?" Just then, Natsu heard the familiar sound of a glass clinking behind him, grimacing. Now more alert, Natsu quickly turned around to face the culprit, only for his eyes to gawk out of their sockets at the sight.

Sitting on one of the V.I.P guess warmer chairs was a woman that looked exactly about his age, drinking a glass of wine and staring at him as if he was some kind of show she was just anticipating to watch. Natsu's wide eyes looked at the red dress she was wearing and her blonde hair that was tied into a bun.

"You're the girl from the painting!" Natsu exclaimed without a second thought while pointing an accusing finger at her, the blonde just raising a brow and smiling at him in return, setting her glass down on the coffee table in front of her and neatly placing both her hands on her lap.

"Good Evening." She spoke with elegance, though Natsu was sure he caught a sense of loneliness in her tone and voice.

.

.

.

He took in a moment to stare at her, his shocked gaze never faltering. Of course who would be calm if they were ever to see something that's supposed to be inside a painting right in front of them?

"You're the girl from the painting…but how—?"

"Don't call me that." The blonde said deeply, frowning. "It's annoying."

"Wha-? You ARE the girl from the painting aren't you?" Natsu inquired, flinching when the small frown on her face turned into a scowl.

She sighed. "I told you not to call me that. It irritates me."

Natsu's knitted eyebrows returned. "Then what am I supposed to call yo—?"

"My name's Lucy." The blonde cut him off. "Just Lucy. You can call me that. And if you'd like, would you be my guest in drinking with me?"

'_Lucy…'_ Natsu tested out her name in his mind, not surprised at all that it was 'just Lucy.' She's a girl from a painting, where would she get a last name? It just doesn't sound that convincing, just as much as it isn't really likely to happen.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Natsu remembered her offer and shook his head. "I'm not really drinking these days." His gaze towards her turned skeptical. "Sorry, Lucy."

"Now that's good to hear." The girl known as Lucy cheered silently, clasping both her hands together, Natsu's cheeks turning a bit pink about how she acted in such a cute manner. "Call me that again next time, okay?"

"Next time?!" Natsu exclaimed. "You mean you're getting out of the painting again?!"

Lucy shrugged at him. "Is there something wrong about leaving that cramped up space?"

Natsu gaped. "You're not supposed to! You're just a girl from a painting, that's where you belong! Why and how are you even out of it in the first place?!"

Just then Lucy stood up and faced him, a weak smile dancing on her lips. "There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you paid for."

He didn't know why, but this simple statement seemed to shock Natsu. Her face looked sad, and he could feel the picture of that face imprinting on his mind. It was totally unexpected, and nothing of it made sense to him but…

He was shocked. And he didn't know why or how.

Natsu didn't get to utter another word when Lucy suddenly had her cheerful face on again. "You're right! I should go back to the painting now. After all, it is where I belong right?" There was something about her tone that made Natsu feel uneasy.

"Goodbye!" Lucy bade as she walked past him and towards her painting.

"Hey." Natsu called out making the blonde pause in her steps and look back at him. "Yes?"

.

.

.

"You'll come back tomorrow…right?"

His back was turned to her, but he can feel the grateful smile she currently held towards him. And somehow…

Somehow…it made him want to smile too. Again, he didn't know why but…it made him happy.

"Yeah." He heard her say behind him. "I'll be back. You then can tell me your name maybe next time?"

Natsu was about to talk back when light suddenly flashed brightly in front of his eyes, blinding him for a few minutes.

When he was sure his vision was clear again, he opened his eyes to see that sunlight was already emitting from the gallery's windows and all over the paintings. Looking out of one, he saw that the sun had already rose and shined down at everybody as bright as day.

"Morning." He muttered, confused. How could sunlight that barely even passed through the windows blind him that long? Just then he remembered the situation before that.

"Lucy?!" He frantically yelled turning around, only to see that she was already gone.

"She's…" Natsu looked up. "She's back at the painting."

He stared at the Mona Lucy painting with Lucy now in the picture, unconsciously admiring her face even from the distance of him being by the window and the painting hanging on the other side of the hall.

Watching her, he remembered her earlier statement.

"_There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you paid for."_

What could it possibly mean? And she said it with those eyes, that sad expression…

Looking back up at the painting a few feet away from him, Natsu whispered. "Mona Lucy, the painting about a beautiful girl with golden blonde hair looking straight at you with either a smile or a frown…"

Staring at her figure on the painting, Natsu looked away and into the sun that had its light raining down on him, her saddened expression flashing back into his memory making him scowl.

He'd hate to see such a beautiful girl frown.

* * *

**A/N: That really was short wasn't it? Can you guys point out if it's a bit rushed?**

**I only have an hour of freedom to write and this is all I could do since my fingers are addicted. If I could I would have updated 'Marry Me!' but…Ugh. God I hate myself.**

**Anyway, tell me if I should continue or…just plain ignore it. I don't care.**

**Joke. I really do. This actually required me to waste at least 5 minutes of focused thinking to know what to write about it. While listening to music of course. And I'm already posting it, of course I have to finish it.**

**The next time I ever have any free time, I am soooooo gonna update 'Marry Me!' And if I don't then I'm just gonna have to post another story idea or update this one.**

**Fact: Did you know that I based the painting of Lucy from the cover photo? Well, she's smiling and the girl in the Mona Lisa has an unknown expression so…just pretend that they have the same expression kay?**

**Ja ne! **

**~Shoyukine**


	2. AN: Poll!

**A/N: YO! It's Sho!**

**This isn't a chapter XD Unfortunately. **

**I'm just here to ask you guys on voting on my poll. I don't know what story to focus on more, so I kinda need your help I guess…? You can pick two if you want. If you thought this would be an update then I'm sorry, please don't kill me! I'll delete this soon enough though.**

**I lost the plots of my stories other than MLHL, but I don't really know if I should focus on it more rather than rewriting and updating my other stories first. Please help me! I'm confused and endangered Q_Q**

**Thank you T.T**

**Ja ne!**

**~Shoyukine**


End file.
